


Сам не зная, как

by Ardel



Series: Ранняя неудержимая весна [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel





	Сам не зная, как

Название: Сам не зная, как  
Оригинал: Without Knowing How by i_claudia  
Разрешение на перевод: запрошено  
Переводчик: Madam T.  
Бета: Javiks  
Пейринг: Мерлин/Артур  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: ~7000 слов  
Дисклеймер: все не мое, и даже не автора фика, все принадлежит правообладателям, кто бы ни были эти счастливые люди  
Саммари: — Останови машину, — сказал Артур, — остановись. Я что-то забыл.  
Предупреждения: http://archiveofourown.org/works/404637

Нет, я люблю тебя, пусть даже был бы розою из соли,  
Топазом или лепестком гвоздики, распространяющей огонь:  
Я так тебя люблю, как любят только тьму  
таинственную меж тенью и душою.  
Люблю тебя, я как растение, что не цветёт,  
но свет своих цветов внутри от глаза прячет.  
Благодаря твоей любви мрак поселился в моём теле,  
как аромат густой, что поднимается с земли.  
Люблю тебя, не знаю как,  
откуда та любовь, когда пришла, зачем.  
Люблю тебя без гордости, вопросов, откровенно:  
Люблю так, потому что не умею по-другому,  
так, что когда ты далеко, ты близок,  
что на груди моей лежит твоя рука,  
что своим сном твои глаза я закрываю.

(Пабло Неруда, Сонет XVII)  
~  
— Останови машину, — сказал Артур, — остановись. Я что-то забыл.  
Бросив взгляд на Артура, Мерлин не стал останавливаться.  
— Что конкретно? Мы и так опаздываем. Ты точно уверен, что не сможешь обойтись без этого «чего-то»?  
— Я не знаю, — Артур нервничал. — Не помню. Но точно знаю, что что-то забыл.  
— Артур, — терпеливо ответил Мерлин, медленно пересчитывая про себя все причины, по которым любил Артура, даже когда тот был абсолютно невыносим, — все будет хорошо. Ты ничего не забыл. Просто сделай глубокий вдох, ладно? И прекрати теребить запонки, сломаешь.  
Артур тут же опустил руки, смутившись, словно его поймали на чем-то неприличном.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча. Тишину нарушало лишь мерное шуршание дворников. Несмотря на все попытки казаться спокойным, Артур непрерывно ерзал на месте. Вглядываясь через лобовое стекло в названия улиц сквозь пелену дождя, Мерлин с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не накрыть руку Артура своей, когда тот начал отбивать пальцами странный ритм на коленке.  
— Все пройдет отлично. Обязательно, — вновь попробовал успокоить он Артура. — Не стоит так нервничать.  
Артур выпрямился в кресле.  
— И вовсе я не нервничаю, — холодно сказал он. — Я совершенно... Здесь, здесь! Мерлин, остановись, тут есть свободное место! Ну куда ты поехал?  
— Места для парковки есть и ближе, чем в шести кварталах, — ответил Мерлин, паркуясь у самого входа в галерею.  
— Было не так уж далеко, — заупрямился Артур, пока Мерлин вынимал ключ зажигания.  
— На улице ливень, — сказал Мерлин, но Артур не обратил на него внимания, сосредоточившись на вывеске галереи над их головами. Уголки его губ опустились в невольной гримасе печали.  
Пользуясь случаем, Мерлин откинулся в кресле и залюбовался Артуром: гордым профилем и широким разворотом плеч под отглаженным пиджаком. Артур всегда останется привлекательным~— Мерлин подозревал, что он относится к той редкой породе людей, которые умудряются оставаться возмутительно сексуальными и после достижения того возраста, после которого мать-природа предписывает нам быть дряблыми и морщинистыми~— но сейчас, в безупречном костюме и красном галстуке с аккуратным Виндзорским узлом, Артур казался недостижимо прекрасным. Прическа, однако, портила впечатление: Артур столько раз хватался за голову, что всклокоченные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Улыбнувшись, Мерлин потянулся пригладить светлые пряди.  
Но не успел. Открыв дверь, Артур выскочил под дождь. Склонив голову, широкими шагами преодолел расстояние до дверей галереи. Больше всего он сейчас напомнил Мерлину предводителя армии, намеренного выиграть битву любой ценой. Вздохнув, он отыскал зонт, прежде чем последовать за Артуром.  
Возможно, в том, что Артур был так взвинчен, была часть и его вины. Он знал о выставке с тех пор, как пятью месяцами ранее Артур вернулся домой безумно счастливым, но все равно умудрился напортачить с расписанием, так что последние полторы недели Мерлин работал без выходных и просто чудом сумел освободиться, чтобы попасть на открытие. Его так часто не было дома, что он не замечал, как с каждым днем Артур становился все молчаливее. Не осознавал, что внешнее спокойствие Артура не означало, что он не нервничает сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Мерлин открыл дверь в галерею. Он ничего не замечал и сегодня намерен был искупить свою вину, став идеальным внимательным бойфрендом. Кто знает, возможно, ему даже удастся уговорить кого-то из посетителей приобрести работы Артура.  
Артур негромко разговаривал с управляющим галереей — Джеффри, поэтому Мерлин не спеша сложил зонт, снял куртку и отнес все это в небольшую комнату рядом с выставочным залом. Галерея была небольшая, но полная света и воздуха. Стены мягкого белого цвета, светлые деревянные полы, натертые до блеска. Повсюду были фотографии Артура: яркие всполохи цвета, развешанные в кажущемся беспорядке по стенам. Мерлин неоднократно был свидетелем бессонных ночей, во время которых Артур составлял бесконечные диаграммы с расположением каждой работы. И Мерлин прокладывал себе путь сквозь бесконечные кипы бумаг туда, где Артур спал за своим небольшим столиком, тихо пуская слюни на разбросанные карандаши, накидывал одеяло ему на плечи и нежно целовал в лоб, прежде чем вернуться в постель.  
Вдоль стены тянулись столы с закусками, и Мерлин направился к ним, в надежде разжиться чашкой кофе или, в крайнем случае, чем-нибудь сладким.  
— Ничего не трогай, — сказал подошедший сзади Артур.  
Мерлин повернулся к нему, устало улыбаясь.  
— Даже кофе?  
— В особенности кофе, — криво ухмыльнулся Артур. Он снова начал теребить запонки, свет отражался от красных камней с гербом Пендрагонов. — Ты кофеиновый наркоман. Но рано или поздно я отучу тебя от этой пагубной привычки. К тому же, если ты сейчас выпьешь кофе, потом не будешь спать всю ночь, а завтра мне придется иметь дело с твоей невыспавшейся задницей.  
Потянувшись к Артуру, Мерлин взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы.  
— Ты слишком беспокоишься, — подняв руку Артура, он прижался губами к его пальцам, поцеловал паутинку морщинок между большим и указательным пальцами. — Не ты ли когда-то хотел сбежать в Португалию?  
Артур посмотрел на него, все еще явно нервничая.  
— Мы и сейчас можем, — намеренно небрежно бросил он, — никто и не заметит.  
— Не можем, — нежно пожурил Мерлин, притягивая Артура ближе и поправляя ему галстук. — Скоро придут люди, и они захотят познакомиться с гением, который сделал эти фотографии. Было бы безответственно сбежать сейчас в Португалию.  
— Не в этом ли весь смысл побега в Португалию? — спросил Артур, но тут звякнул колокольчик на двери, и Артур резко развернулся навстречу только что вошедшим под одним огромным зонтом Лансу и Гвен. Поняв, что делает, он глубоко вздохнул, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Отступив, Мерлин похлопал его по плечу и пошел забрать плащи у друзей.  
— Мы бы ни за что на свете не пропустили такое событие, — сказала им Гвен, когда Ланс отошел побеседовать с Джеффри. Именно он познакомил Артура с Джеффри, которому не понадобилось дополнительной мотивации, чтобы незамедлительно заняться организацией выставки. Мерлин втайне купил Лансу отличный нож для резки по дереву в качестве благодарности и притворился глухим, когда Артур спросил Ланса, где тот его достал.  
Посмотрев на Артура, который нервно притопывал ногой, глядя в окно за их спинами, Гвен сказала:  
— Подозреваю, он был абсолютно невыносим.  
Вздрогнув, Артур бросил на нее виноватый взгляд.  
— Ну, не абсолютно, — ответил Мерлин, заставив ее рассмеяться.  
— Пойдем, — сказала она, протягивая руку Артуру. — Покажи мне все, пока не собралась твоя восхищенная публика. Где моя фотография?  
— Ты правда не против, что я использовал одно из твоих фото? — спросил Артур, беря ее под руку. — Я знаю, что некоторые очень чувствительны в подобных вопросах...  
— Если бы я была против, стала бы соглашаться? Я нравлюсь себе в этом платье, и если мой свадебный наряд сделает тебя знаменитым, будешь отчислять мне проценты. И мне никогда не придется больше работать.  
Артур рассмеялся, когда колокольчик над дверью вновь звякнул. Обернувшись, Мерлин увидел, что посетителей прибавилось. Навскидку, он не узнал никого из вновь пришедших, поэтому воспользовавшись тем, что Артур отвлекся, он направился к столу с закусками. Если ему предстояло общаться с людьми, то ему требовалась дозаправка. Желательно в виде чего-то черного, горячего и жидкого, что бы там ни говорил Артур.  
Колокольчик все звенел и звенел, пока галерея не заполнилась теплым влажным от дождя воздухом, слишком большим количеством дышащих тел и приглушенным шумом разговоров. Мерлин старался, как мог, вовлекая в разговоры проходивших мимо людей и гадая, можно ли умереть от переизбытка болтовни. Однако по большей части он любовался Артуром, блиставшим в своей среде. С небрежной грацией он двигался в толпе, вызывая восхищенные задумчивые улыбки. В какой-то момент он снял пиджак и выглядел расслабленным и счастливым. И Мерлин тоже позволил себе наконец удовлетворенно выдохнуть.  
Один раз он подошел к Артуру, просто чтобы взять его за руку и незаметно погладить пальцем запястье под манжетой рубашки.  
— Как ты? — спросил он так тихо, чтобы услышал лишь Артур.  
Артур автоматически накрыл его руку своей и собрался ответить, когда хорошо одетая женщина похлопала его по плечу.  
— Мистер Пендрагон?  
— Да?  
Нежно высвободив руку, Артур развернулся к женщине. В одной руке она держала блокнот, а за ее спиной маячил мускулистый мужчина с явно профессиональной камерой и множеством пирсинга.  
— Меня зовут Вивиан Фарнхэм, я пишу для местной газеты. У вас найдется немного времени рассказать нам о вашем шоу? Мы делам материал о начинающих художниках и фотографах и хотели бы включить вас.  
— Я... — немного растерявшись, Артур удивленно посмотрел на нее. — Конечно. Что вас интересует?  
— Отлично! — Воскликнула она, вцепившись ему в руку. — Расскажите о вашем источнике вдохновения. Что привело вас в мир фотографии?  
Как можно незаметнее Мерлин отошел в сторону, когда Артур, рассмеявшись, ответил:  
— Я долго работал на одну компанию, внештатным сотрудником, назовем это так. И можно сказать нарвался на увольнение. Фотография стала отличным способом начать все сначала, занимаясь тем, что люблю.  
Они отошли. Вивиан что-то яростно строчила в блокноте и с каждой минутой выглядела все более очарованной Артуром. Мерлин наблюдал за ними. Он не думал ни о чем конкретном, просто смотрел, любуясь Артуром даже издалека: тем, как отросли его волосы, став достаточно длинными, чтобы касаться воротника рубашки; изящной раковиной его уха; красноватыми отблесками от камней на запонках, возникавшими, когда он широко жестикулировал, о чем-то рассказывая.  
— Подбери челюсть, дружище, — произнес кто-то за спиной Мерлина, — ты выглядишь идиотом.  
Развернувшись, Мерлин шутливо пихнул Уилла в плечо. А Уилл притянул его во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее смесь дружеского объятия с удушающим захватом. Рассмеявшись, Мерлин дернул за голубой галстук Уилла в безуспешной попытке высвободиться, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Артура.  
— Не думал, что ты придешь, шпана дворовая, — выдавил Мерлин, пытаясь попасть Уиллу локтем по яйцам, пока тот ерошил ему волосы.  
— Вы оба такие дети, — сказала женщина, стоявшая рядом с Уиллом. Она улыбнулась уголком рта, когда Мерлин наконец вырвался из захвата Уилла и принялся приглаживать волосы, пытаясь вернуть им нормальный вид.~  
— И всегда такими были,~— радостно ответил он.~— Привет, Моргана.~  
— Я иногда удивляюсь, как ваши матери не бросили вас на съедение волкам,~— сказала ему Моргана. Она кивнула на Артура, изображавшего руками какую-то странную фигуру, заставляя репортершу смеяться.~— Он до сих пор не утопился в туалете?  
У них с Артуром сложились своеобразные отношения. Если бы Мерлин их не знал, то подумал бы, что они родные брат с сестрой или, по меньшей мере, двоюродные. Не то чтобы они были похожи внешне: Артур светловолосый, широкоплечий и довольно подвижный, а Моргана худощавая и сдержанная, она двигалась резко и стремительно, неважно, убирала ли волосы за ухо или впивалась ногтями в шею Артура, заставляя того вскрикнуть. Но было в них что-то похожее, даже когда они ругались, а ругались они практически при каждой встрече.  
— Как видишь, — ответил Мерлин, предупреждающе хлопнув ее по руке. — И прежде чем ты спросишь, да, тебе можно с ним поговорить. Будь милой.  
— Я всегда милая, — беззаботно отозвалась Моргана. Мерлин смерил ее красноречивым взглядом, призванным дать понять, насколько он ей не верит. Ухмыльнувшись, Моргана упорхнула. Юбка ее элегантного голубого платья красиво развивалась при ходьбе.~  
— Ты же понимаешь, что будешь крайним, если она устроит скандал на первой выставке Артура?~— спросил Мерлин у Уилла.~  
Уилл рассмеялся.~  
— Я же не виноват, что у твоего парня такая тонкая душевная организация,~— проинформировал он Мерлина, привалившись к стене.~  
— У кого это тонкая душевная организация? — Поинтересовался вынырнувший из толпы Ланс с тарелкой сыра наперевес.  
— Просто Уилл снова портит мне жизнь, — сказал ему Мерлин, Ланс отсалютовал тарелкой с сырами.  
— Кто-то же должен.  
Мерлин показал ему язык и ничего не ответил. Ланс прислонился к стене рядом с ними по другую сторону от Уилла. Взяв с тарелки кусочек чеддера, он придирчиво осмотрел его.  
— Он отлично выглядит, — сказал Ланс, Мерлин кивнул. — Увольнение пошло ему на пользу.  
Они с Лансом никогда об этом по-настоящему не говорили. По молчаливому согласию прошлое должно было оставаться в прошлом. Это оказалось сложнее, чем думал Мерлин. Он ловил себя на том, что хочет что-то узнать об Артуре, всякие мелочи, чтобы дополнить сложившуюся в голове картину: каким он был в юности, как познакомился с Лансом, почему начал на него работать — мелочи, при упоминании которых Артур сразу менял тему, а Ланс в принципе отказывался обсуждать. Мерлин понимал, он правда понимал, но незнание угнетало.  
— Ага, — согласился Уилл, — он неплохо устроился.  
— Лучше, чем просто неплохо, и возможно, скоро станет еще лучше, — сказал Ланс. — Я вижу как минимум четырех репортеров и скаутов, помимо тех, с кем он сейчас разговаривает.  
Уилл рассмеялся, а Мерлин недоверчиво уставился на Ланса.  
— У меня от тебя мурашки по коже, — сказал Уилл. — Такое чувство, что если тебя запустить в толпу незнакомцев, ты сможешь назвать, по крайней мере, половину из них.  
— У меня там стальной капкан, — Ланс постучал себя по виску. — Я помню всех, с кем когда-либо встречался. Лучше любого компьютера и невозможно взломать.  
— Рано или поздно мы затянем тебя в двадцать первый век,~— сказал Уилл. Ланс улыбнулся, отправив в рот очередной кусок сыра.  
— По вопросам современных технологий — это к Гвен. А что касается меня — мне больше подходит бумага и файловая система, которую я действительно понимаю.  
— Что ты там говорил обо мне? — спросила Гвен, остановившись рядом и уперев руку в бедро.  
— Мы обсуждаем тот факт, что твой муж навсегда застрял в каменном веке, — сказал Мерлин. Гвен улыбнулась, картинно закатив глаза.  
— Я все обещаю подарить ему на день рождения компьютер. Но заставить его пользоваться даже мобильным телефоном было целой проблемой. Боюсь, большее мне не под силу.  
— Тебе под силу все, что угодно, — заверил ее Ланс. Передав тарелку Уиллу, он обхватил жену за талию и поцеловал в макушку.  
— Снимите комнату, — с полным сыра ртом посоветовал Уилл. Ланс посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
— Если мне память не изменяет, тебя застукали за гораздо большим на рождественской вечеринке у Мерлина.  
— Святая правда, — кивнула Гвен, — думаю, тот цветок и мама Мерлина уже никогда не будут прежними.  
Уилл фыркнул.  
— Она все равно прислала мне на день рождения торт, значит не так уж и рассердилась. И ты бы не так беспокоилась за цветок, если бы пожила с Мерлином и знала, что он совершенно не способен заботиться о чем-то живом. Так что я сделал несчастному растению одолжение.  
— А где Моргана? — спросила Гвен, повернув голову, чтобы лучше видеть толпу. — Ты же не пришел без нее?  
— Как будто Моргана меня отпустит куда-нибудь одного, в особенности, если есть шанс помучить Артура, — фыркнул Уилл, широко разведя руки. — Она где-то там, издевается над Артуром.  
— Хм-м-м, — задумчиво протянул Ланс, — интересно, кто-нибудь заметит, если они начнут убивать друг друга прямо посреди этой толпы?  
— Вряд ли, — сказал Уилл, тогда как Мерлин возмутился: — Я замечу! И вообще, разве вы не должны сегодня всеми силами его поддерживать?  
— Я и поддерживаю, — заметил Уилл, и Ланс согласно кивнул.  
— По-своему он прав, обычно к этому моменту он успевает подложить под стул Артура что-нибудь громкое и вонючее.  
Мерлин, как мог, пытался сдержать улыбку, но не получилось. Умиротворение разрасталось в груди, растекаясь по всему телу, успокаивая. Прислонившись затылком к стене, он закрыл глаза, отключаясь от разговора, чтобы сконцентрироваться на происходящем.  
— Кого здесь только нет, — заметил Уилл через несколько минут, толчком в плечо выводя Мерлина из задумчивости. — Это же хорошо? Широкая демография и все такое.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я перестаю тебя понимать, когда ты начинаешь использовать умные слова, — пошутил Мерлин, пихая его в ответ. — Пожалей бывшего студента-литератора.  
Очень по-взрослому показав ему язык, Уилл кивнул в сторону двери.  
— Например, — сказал он, — взгляни на того чувака. Тебе не кажется, что он не очень вписывается в обстановку? Но держу пари, у него куча бабла. Интересно, он что-нибудь купит?  
Повернувшись посмотреть, Мерлин замер. Мужчина действительно не вписывался в обстановку. Посетители в основном были одеты в стиле кэжуал — мягкие серые свитеры, рубашки с расстегнутыми воротничками, чуть потертая обувь — он же был одет безупречно, в строгий черный костюм, наверняка сшитый на заказ, Мерлин готов был поспорить на что угодно. Нахмурившись, мужчина недовольно осматривал галерею, словно не очень понимая, что здесь происходит.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Мерлин, происходящее застало его врасплох. — О, черт. Не может быть.  
— Что такое? — требовательно спросил Ланс. — Кто это? Ты его знаешь?  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Мерлин поискал глазами Артура.  
— Да никто, — его голос странно вибрировал от напряжения. — Всего лишь блудный отец Артура. Делов то. Черт. Я даже не знал, что он в курсе.  
Уилл почесал макушку.  
— Это босс Морганы? Неудивительно, что она вечно жалуется на работу. У мужика такое лицо, словно он зарубит тебя мечом, если сделаешь что-то не так.  
— Уилл, только тебя сейчас не хватало.  
Все внутри Мерлина сжалось в комок, и он на мгновение пожалел о трех последних съеденных канапе. Его последняя и единственная встреча с отцом Артура запомнилась в основном тем, что отец с сыном сверлили друг друга через стол гневными взглядами, сжимая столовые приборы белыми от напряжения пальцами, в то время как Мерлин, после откровенно неудачной попытки завязать с Утером светскую беседу, пытался как можно глубже вжаться в стул и гадал, часто ли удары вилкой приводят к летальному исходу.  
В галерее найти вилку было довольно сложно, но Мерлин ни секунды не сомневался в способности мужчин Пендрагонов причинить друг другу моральный и физический вред и в отсутствии под рукой пыточных приспособлений. Он с опаской наблюдал, как Утер идет через толпу, направляясь прямо к Артуру. Но прежде чем Мерлин успел увидеть их реакцию на встречу, они скрылись за плотной группой пожилых дам в яркой бижутерии и шалях с кистями, чьи высокие прически загородили Мерлину весь обзор.  
Выругавшись, Мерлин покинул безопасное место у стеночки, не обращая внимания на оклики Уилла и Ланса. Как Утер вообще узнал о выставке? Неужели нельзя было дать Артуру хотя бы один день побыть счастливым, дать насладиться успехом, не суя нос в его дела? Мерлин очень сомневался, что Утер имел привычку посещать мероприятия без VIP листа и красной дорожки, а значит...  
Мерлин остановился. Что если Артур сам послал ему приглашение? Если Артур его пригласил, более того: если Утер пришел, значит, возможно, в их отношениях наметилось потепление, сколь бы мизерным оно ни было. И Мерлину совсем не хотелось помешать примирению, если оно вероятно.  
Отыскав место, откуда было хорошо видно, Мерлин смотрел, как Утер разговаривает с сыном. Артур стоял спиной к Мерлину, поэтому его лица не было видно, но плечи его были гордо расправлены, а Утер почти не хмурился, и Мерлин подумал, что можно с большой долей вероятности предположить, что обойдется без кровопролития.  
Разговор был коротким, по прикидкам Мерлина — не больше пары минут, но в конце Утер похлопал Артура по плечу. Потрясенно вздохнув, Мерлин поспешно шагнул вперед, обогнув семейство, пытавшееся разобраться со своими зонтами, и подошел к Артуру, как раз когда за Утером закрылась дверь.~  
— Артур?~— немного неуверенно позвал Мерлин, коснувшись кончиками пальцев локтя Артура.~— Как ты? Все нормально?  
Артуру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы ответить.~  
— Да,~— отчужденно произнес он, потом встряхнулся и добавил уже нормальным голосом: — Да, все нормально. — Он недоуменно посмотрел на дверь. — Я не... Я послал ему приглашение. Точнее, его секретарше или кто там разбирает его почту, но я даже не предполагал... Я не думал, что он действительно придет.  
Мерлин легонько сжал руку Артура, разрываясь между удовлетворением от того, что Утер все-таки пришел, и тихой яростью от того, что его присутствие вообще было под сомнением.  
— Ты рад, что он пришел?  
Плечи Артура расслабились, и он, наконец, посмотрел на Мерлина.  
— Наверное... Да, — он был серьезен, но, кажется, улыбка вот-вот грозила появиться на его губах. — Он был... Да, я рад, что он пришел.  
Галерея потихоньку пустела. Люди по двое, по трое подходили к Артуру, чтобы поздравить. Какой-то старик, чьи редеющие седые волосы были собраны в пучок, бросавший вызов всем модным тенденциям, притянул Артура поближе, что-то шепча ему на ухо. Уходя, он засунул визитку в нагрудный карман Артура.  
Артур выглядел удивленным и восхищенным.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — тихо сказал он. Мерлину, пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать. — Я не... Я буду счастлив.  
— Вот и молодец, — сказал старик. Он не улыбался, но каким-то образом всем видом демонстрировал свою радость. — Созвонимся.  
Мерлин с любопытством следил за их беседой, но не поддался искушению сразу же спросить, кто это был. Он просто положил руку на плечо Артуру, молчаливо поддерживая. Судя по виду, Артур был в шоке, парил где-то за пределами реального мира. Поэтому Мерлин дождался, пока все разойдутся, пока Джеффри пожмет Артуру руку, объявив выставку успешной. Они вновь вышли под дождь. Мерлин открыл Артуру пассажирскую дверь, потом сам уселся за руль.~  
По дороге они молчали, слушая шум дождя. Мерлин тихо-тихо включил радио, приглушенные звуки музыки заполнили салон. Только когда они подъехали к квартире Артура, тот, наконец, тихонько вздохнул, словно сбросив тяжелый груз.  
— Ну, — как можно небрежнее сказал Мерлин, открывая дверь в квартиру, — ты наконец скажешь мне, кто это был в самом конце?  
Вместо ответа Артур молча протянул ему визитку. Мерлин, прищурившись, рассматривал ее в полумраке прихожей — одна из лампочек недавно перегорела, а заменить ее пока руки не дошли — одновременно сбрасывая ботинки. Карточка выглядела очень простой: «ГАЛЕРЕИ КИЛГАРРА» — большими черными буквами по центру и адрес внизу кеглем помельче.  
— И что это? — спросил Мерлин. Положив визитку на столешницу в кухне, он стянул пиджак.  
— Всего лишь одна из самых престижных галерей в городе, — Артур плюхнулся в кресло. — А может, и в стране, я не знаю. И они хотят со мной сотрудничать.  
Мерлин недоверчиво уставился на него.  
— Ты шутишь? — увидев, что Артур качает головой, Мерлин не смог сдержать широченной улыбки расплывшейся по его лицу. — Ты хочешь сказать, что после единственной выставки за тобой уже выстроилась очередь?  
Артур кивнул, разведя руки в стороны, словно показывая, что сам удивлен не меньше Мерлина. В его глазах было удивление, как у ребенка, открывшего для себя Рождество.  
— Значит, я теперь встречаюсь с рок звездой от фотографии? — спросил Мерлин, прислонившись бедром к столешнице. — И на тебя начнут вешаться мужчины и женщины, стоит тебе появиться на публике?  
— Уже начали, — сказал Артур. Часть привычной самоуверенности вернулась в его голос.  
— Неужели? — протянул Мерлин, вскинув бровь. — Надеюсь, ты сказал им, что у тебя есть бойфренд. Классный, огромный, ревнивый бойфренд.  
— Ну, не знаю, как насчет огромного, скорее уж костлявый. Иногда его можно принять за бездомного сироту.  
— Сироту? — спросил Мерлин, изобразив самое угрожающее лицо, на какое был способен. Шагнув вперед, он оседлал бедра сидящего в кресле Артура. — Ты в этом уверен?  
— М-м-м, уверен, — ответил Артур. Голос его дрогнул, когда Мерлин прижался к нему всем телом. — Однако, он и правда ревнивый. Я так всем и говорю. Если я загуляю, он может устроить голодовку. Я не хочу, чтобы подобное было на моей совести.  
— Вот и хорошо, — запустив пальцы в волосы Артура, Мерлин поцеловал его. Артур с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй, обхватив Мерлина за талию, он еще крепче прижал его к себе.  
Целовать Артура всегда было опасно: слишком легко было потеряться в нем; утонуть и раствориться до такой степени, что соприкосновение их тел становилось самым важным в жизни, но Мерлин давно перестал сопротивляться этому чувству. Отдался целиком, позволив эмоциям беспрепятственно выплёскиваться наружу, прижимаясь ближе, погружаясь глубже, клеймя Артура своими губами и дыханием, запутавшись пальцами в его волосах настолько, что начинал сомневаться, сможет ли освободить их потом. Вопрос лишь в том, захочет ли он когда-нибудь освободиться. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь изъявит желание отпустить Артура, чье тело под ним был твердым и горячим. И Мерлин хотел остаться рядом навечно.  
— У меня есть все причины ревновать, — задыхаясь, прошептал Мерлин, отстранившись лишь настолько, чтобы можно было провести губами по шее Артура, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Его называют подающим надежды современным художником. Очень актуальным.  
Артур приглушенно рассмеялся, запустив пальцы за пояс брюк Мерлина.  
— Хм-м, прямо принц какой-то, — сказал он. — Определенно стоит за него держаться.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — проложив дорожку поцелуев вверх по щеке Артура, Мерлин горячо выдохнул ему в ухо, заставив Артура застонать и призывно выгнуться навстречу. Мерлин потянулся к галстуку Артура, пытаясь развязать, не глядя, в итоге ему все же пришлось отстраниться и недовольно посмотреть на чертов узел под смешки Артура.  
— Кажется, ты делаешь только хуже, — сказал Артур, даже не пытаясь помочь. Напротив, он очень отвлекающе поглаживал кожу под полурасстегнутой рубашкой Мерлина. — С гораздо большей пользой ты можешь потратить время в другом месте.  
— Разве, — в голосе Мерлина не было ни намека на вопрос. Отстранившись, он строго посмотрел на Артура: — Надеюсь, вы не намекаете на что-то скандальное, мистер Пендрагон. У нас очень приличное заведение, заботящееся о своей репутации, чтобы вы знали.  
Мерлин сполз с кресла. Его колени глухо ударились об пол. Он погладил бедра Артура, поднимаясь к тому месту, где возбужденный член натягивал ширинку.  
— Позвольте вам помочь, — низким голосом произнес он, вытягивая рубашку Артура из брюк и расстегивая нижние пуговицы, чтобы добраться до кожи. Он проследил пальцем дорожку волос вниз от пупка, пока та не скрылась под поясом брюк.  
Артур заерзал под невесомой лаской. Мерлин расстегнул его ширинку, покрывая поцелуями обнажившуюся кожу, не спеша стягивая брюки ниже, пока не стащил их совсем.  
На Артуре не было белья. Обнаружив это, Мерлин чуть не захлебнулся воздухом от неожиданности.  
— Говорил же, я что-то забыл, — сказал Артур, краснея, хотя голос его был полон самодовольства. Не теряя ни секунды, Мерлин показал, что он думает о подобных идеях. Артур резко ухватился за стол, почувствовав, как его член заглотили до самого основания. Мерлин медленно поднял голову, потом широко лизнул от основания до головки, прежде чем сосредоточиться на яичках Артура.  
Артур всегда был восхитительно отзывчивым на его прикосновения, но Мерлин втайне наслаждался моментами, когда Артур пытался сдерживаться, глотая тихие непроизвольные стоны, рвущиеся наружу под ласками Мерлина. Каждый невольный толчок, каждый шумный выдох были маленькой победой. И Мерлин ценил их, проводя пальцами и языком по всем известным ему чувствительным местечкам, пытаясь заставить Артура стонать по-настоящему.  
Когда Мерлин потянул его за бедра, пододвигая к краю сиденья, Артур судорожно вздохнул, поддаваясь. Легкие поцелуи, которыми Мерлин покрывал его бедра, заставили его шире развести колени, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире. Отстранившись, Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, одной рукой лаская его член, а второй проникая ниже, пока не добрался до входа, вновь заставив Артура задрожать.  
— Мерлин...

Артур уже выглядел растерзанным: приспущенный галстук, полурасстегнутая рубашка, знакомое отчаянное нетерпение в глазах. Шикнув, Мерлин наклонился вперед, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы окончательно лишить Артура дара речи. Невесомыми прикосновениями он поглаживал внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, не спеша покрывал влажными поцелуями низ живота, пока Артур лишь вздыхал и глотал стоны, лаская везде, где мог достать, беззвучно умоляя о большем.  
Почувствовав прикосновение языка между ягодиц, Артур вцепился в волосы Мерлина мертвой хваткой, но быстро передумал, опустив руку ему на плечо, чтобы держаться, когда Мерлин провел влажным языком по горячей коже, а потом толкнулся им внутрь, с каждым разом проникая все глубже, довольно заурчав, когда почувствовал, что Артура бьет мелкая дрожь. Член Мерлина стоял, прижавшись к ширинке, натягивая ткань брюк. Опустив одну руку вниз, Мерлин сжал себя сквозь ткань, на мгновение зажмурившись от удовольствия.  
— Боже, — выдавил Артур, — Мерлин, я...  
Мерлин оборвал его, одним точным движением проникнув пальцем внутрь. Он немного согнул палец, достаточно, чтобы заставить Артура вздрогнуть, сползти ближе к краю кресла и шире развести ноги.  
— Мерлин... — Артур потянулся к своему члену, но Мерлин отвел его руку, свободной рукой прижав его бедра к сиденью. Член Артура, покрасневший от прилившей крови, оставлял влажные полоски на его коже и на полах рубашки. Наклонившись вперед, Мерлин влажно поцеловал у самого основания, легко скользнув губами по стволу, добрался до головки, лизнул снизу вверх, пробуя на вкус. Бедра Артура дернулись, и Мерлину пришлось усилить хватку, прижимая сильнее. Открыв рот, он обхватил губами член, и опустил голову, заглатывая глубже, так глубоко, как мог. Потом приподнялся, изменив угол, снова вобрал в себя ствол, давя языком на головку. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Ритмичные уверенные движения. Артур издавал хриплые приглушенные стоны, теряясь в разнообразии ощущений от рта Мерлина на его члене и пальца внутри, который двигался туда-сюда, постепенно раскрывая его.  
— Что бы сказала твоя восхищенная публика, увидь тебя сейчас? — спросил Мерлин, наконец подняв голову. Низкий голос чуть отдавал в хрип. Он добавил еще один палец, медленно проталкивая его в обжигающее тепло чужого тела. Мерлин подвигал пальцами туда-сюда, глядя, как беспокойно мечется в кресле Артур, которому было мало того, что делал Мерлин. Но не в его власти было ускорить процесс. — Если бы они могли увидеть тебя таким, каким вижу тебя я?  
Вместо ответа раскрасневшийся Артур, блеснув глазами, притянул Мерлина в собственнический поцелуй, вылизывая его рот, чувствуя на его языке собственный привкус. Высвободив руку, Мерлин обнял Артура, яростно целуя в ответ, поглаживая нежную кожу шеи влажными от слюны пальцами.  
— Ты... На тебе слишком много одежды, — прорычал Артур, ловко стаскивая с Мерлина галстук. Повозился с пуговицами его рубашки, пока не смог сдернуть ее с плеч. Когда Мерлин попытался помочь, пуговицы брызнули в разные стороны. Он тряс руками, пока не высвободился наконец из рукавов, чтобы тут же вернуться к Артуру — помочь ему с его рубашкой и галстуком. Ноги и спину покалывало от предвкушения. Ему необходимо было провести руками по всему телу Артура, впиться пальцами в его кожу, смотреть, как расцветают и исчезают красные отметины от его ногтей.  
Артур встал раньше, чем Мерлин успел избавить его от рубашки. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они едва-едва доковыляли до коридора. Артур держал Мерлина, таща за собой, поминутно прижимая его к дверям и стенам, чтобы зацеловать до беспамятства. Поспешно расстегнув брюки Мерлина, Артур просунул руку внутрь, обхватил ладонью член, проводя пальцами по головке. Упершись затылком в стену, Мерлин вскинул бедра, подаваясь навстречу ласке.  
— Господи, какой же ты красивый, — сказал Артур, склоняясь ближе. Погладив бок Мерлина, он нежно прикусил мочку его уха, потом принялся вылизывать его шею. Мерлин нетерпеливо двигал бедрами. У него вырвался непроизвольный вскрик, когда Артур, разжав на мгновение пальцы, обхватил оба их члена и стал дрочить их одновременно.  
— Весь вечер не сводил с тебя глаз, — признался Мерлин, с трудом повернув голову. — Не смог бы перестать смотреть на тебя, даже если бы захотел... О... О-о-о... Сделай так еще раз...о да...  
Попытавшись сдвинуться с места, они чуть не упали, потому что ноги Мерлина запутались в штанах. Зашатавшись, Мерлин вцепился в плечи Артура, окончательно избавляясь от брюк, попутно потеряв один носок. Мерлин очень удивился, когда Артур вдруг наклонился. Перекинув Мерлина через плечо, он отнес его в спальню и бросил на кровать.  
— Хулиган, — смеясь, обвинил Мерлин, рывком заваливая на себя Артура.  
Их тела идеально подходили друг к другу, притертые привычкой и сотнями проведенных вместе ночей. Они стали двумя половинками одного целого: их руки и ноги, и бедра безупречно совпадали, как кусочки мозаики. Артур вжал Мерлина глубже в матрац, обхватив ладонями его запястья. Член Артура оставлял влажный след на бедре Мерлина. Они двигались в унисон, подаваясь навстречу друг другу. Мерлин шире развел бедра и погладил ступней лодыжку Артура, подбадривая.  
Артуру пришлось отпустить запястья Мерлина, чтобы сесть и достать смазку из ящика прикроватной тумбочки. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Мерлин провел ногтями по его груди, царапая соски, заставив Артура выругаться и вновь перехватить его руки.  
— Не шали, — предупредил Артур, глядя, как Мерлин, смеясь, извивается под ним, пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки.  
— Придется меня заставить, — с вызовом ухмыльнулся Мерлин, вырвавшись, он схватил тюбик смазки. Проведя ладонью по животу Артура, погладил бедренную косточку, потом потянулся вперед, прижался пальцами к тугому колечку мышц вокруг входа и медленно проник внутрь, вновь раскрывая Артура.  
Артур насаживался на пальцы Мерлина, одновременно лаская его член смазанной любрикантом рукой.  
— Скотина самодовольная, — не дав Мерлину ответить, Артур снова перехватил его руку, прижимая тонкие запястья к кровати, и одним точным плавным движением насадился на член Мерлина.  
— О черт, — выругался Мерлин, уронив голову на матрац. Он тонул в океане жара и желания, ощущая, как тесно сжимает тело Артура его член. — О черт, Артур...  
Артур не торопился. Сначала его движения были мучительно медленными, заставлявшими Мерлина издавать нечто среднее между слабым мяуканьем и нечленораздельным бормотанием. Мерлин вскидывал бедра в бесполезной попытке проникнуть глубже, пока Артур не подавался вниз, насаживаясь на всю длину. От обилия ощущений у Мерлина перехватывало дыхание.  
Отпустив руки Мерлина, Артур ухватился за спинку кровати и начал двигаться быстрее. Вцепившись в рубашку Артура, Мерлин держался, когда тот занялся им всерьез, размашисто двигаясь на его члене — благословенный жар и теснота норовили затопить его целиком. Мерлин быстро и резко вскидывал бедра навстречу движениям Артура. Он чувствовал, как на пояснице выступают капли пота, а тело переполняет дрожащая кипучая энергия, которая подхватывает его и несет навстречу наслаждению все быстрее и быстрее. С губ срывались нечленораздельные стоны вперемешку со словами «да-да-да» и «черт-блядь-Артур-Артур-еще» — Мерлин никогда не чувствовал себя таким развратным: во рту оставался отчетливый привкус Артура, чье дыхание рядом с его ухом становилось с каждой секундой все отрывистей и резче.  
— Мерлин, — стонал Артур, — Господи, Мерлин, это так... О дьявол, о боже... — Слепо потянувшись вперед, Мерлин дрожащей рукой нащупал член Артура, начав дрочить ему, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм. Но Артур двигался все быстрее, резче и напряженней. Хватая ртом воздух, приподнимался и резко опускался вниз, пока не кончил, залив спермой грудь Мерлина.  
Мерлин беззвучно закричал, почувствовав, как горячее тело Артура сжимается вокруг него. Тяжело дыша, Мерлин всхлипнул, вскидывая бедра. Желая кончить, достичь оргазма раньше, чем Артур сможет перевести дыхание и взять себя в руки. Артур держался за спинку кровати, принимая его, тихо постанывал, пытаясь выговорить имя Мерлина. Наконец тело Мерлина выгнулось от напряжения и он, вскрикнув, кончил глубоко в тело Артура.  
Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, переводя дыхание, пока, наконец, Мерлин не уперся в плечи Артура, который нехотя приподнялся, скатился с него, плюхнулся рядом, прижав своим весом руку Мерлина.  
Мерлин протестующе заворчал и подвигал рукой, пока голова Артура не оказалась у него на плече, где он мог пропускать сквозь пальцы его влажные от пота волосы. За окном по-прежнему шел дождь, мерно стуча по стеклам. Убаюкивая. Рядом было все, что нужно для счастья — Артур и их теплая постель, теплый кокон, защищавший их от окружающего мира.  
Артур закинул на него одну ногу.  
— Я стану знаменитым, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он, словно до него только что дошло, — Представляешь?  
— М-угу-м-м, — кивнул Мерлин, закрыв глаза. — Очень знаменитым. Возьмешь мир штурмом.  
— Тебе нужно будет официальное название, кстати говоря. Если ты будешь в моей свите, ты должен быть кем-то. У знаменитостей всегда так.  
Мерлин тихо хмыкнул, не открывая глаз.  
— Я, пожалуй, буду твоим содержанцем, если ты не против.  
— Только, если я смогу удержать тебя навсегда.  
Отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть улыбку, Мерлин притворился, что обдумывает это предложение.  
— Ну ладно. «Навсегда» мне вполне подходит.  
~


End file.
